dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsukasa (SIGN)
Ann or An? I personally like using "An," for the same reason I don't refer to Sailor Mercury as "Amy Mizuno," despite the romanizations in Analysis. What's everyone's opinions on this?--OtakuD50 00:37, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Her name is An (kanji: 杏). It's cute and means apricot. Unless there's some source for spelling her name differently, I see no reason to just arbitrarily respell it. - Kuukai2 01:45, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Analysis spells it as "Ann." *Waits for the obligatory "LAWLZ ANALYSIS CANT BE TRUSTED WITH NAMES!"* Kulaguy 01:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::If "Xefi" is fine by you, by all means change them both. But actually, unlike Xefi, Krim, Lyoth, and so on, the spellings used in analysis for the irl names make sense. They're in the "official" format for romanization used in Japan. A format which, to my knowledge, has never, ever been used in the localization ("Jun Basyoya" is like, halfway there, but not quite). In it, ん is romanized "nn" to make things like "nna" (んあ) distinct from "na" (な), though outside of Japan they'd either both be "na" or a ' would be used to indicate the pause ("n'a"). The former format is used universally in analysis for Japanese names (such as for Jyunnka), so there's no reason to think "Ann" is special in any way. When I said "source", I was wondering more if it's like, subbed in SIGN at some point... - Kuukai2 02:12, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Here's the problem in your arguement, each name you gave already has an English translation. Xefi -> Zefie. Krim -> Crim. Lyoth -> Lios. Tsukasa's real name has no official English translation so the next best thing we have is Analysis. Unless you give me proof that somewhere in the English media, it's "An," all I see is a hypocrite translator. Kulaguy 03:23, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, he's actually translating. "An" is a Japanese name. Ann isn't. Far as I know, anyway. - Biccy 03:41, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm...shouldn't it technically be Anzu if we're going strictly by the kanji? Rpg 04:15, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::No, Anzu is just one reading for it, used for another name or to actually refer to the tree/fruit. Other readings include An, Kyou, Kou, Ryou, and Kyouji, used for names and compounds. - Kuukai2 04:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::I only said we'd change Zefie's name. Tokyopop spellings aren't official, and are in no way heeded by (and usually not even informed by) the main localization team. (Not to mention that their name for her wasn't even internally consistent) If analysis's spellings are official, wouldn't they supercede Tokyopops'? That's beside the point though. My main point is that the nn is meaningless when that's just a symptom of the spelling system being used. That system has never been used in the U.S. version, and there's no reason to believe that it suddenly would be for just one character. - Kuukai2 04:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) A bit of a request: Is there some clarification on what was happening with An's body in the real world? Was she in a coma being fed via life support? Due to injuries inflicted by her father? I understand that her mind was trapped in the world, but Sign lasted quite awhile...someone would've needed to feed her and such. I suspect I'm getting outside of the scope of the series, but when she did logout how did that happen? Was her body in front of a computer wearing a visor? I guess I'm just looking for information about the metaphysical rules which govern the .hack universe. :1) Yes, she was on life support. :2) No, she fell into a coma in the real world. Coma=hospital. :3) She woke up in the hospital. --Bulletcatcher 23:08, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, seriously, most of the .Hack world is supposed to exist only online. There's only this and that on information related to the real world. Knowing about the real world is actually a lot of fun in the .Hack series. ^^ Seriously, I want to know more about Helba and Zelkova and if at all their related since Zelkova knows Net Slum! Their a bit TOO eccentric or mysterious or whatever. Some things confuse me in the .Hack series... because it doesn't thoroughly explain some things, as if their purposely trying to confuse you. The makers that is. So yeah, I see what you mean. Now that I think about it... yeah... Tsukasa is definitely the most unusual coma victim. He/She is the only character in a coma that can play in the game. Why is that? I mean, what the heck makes Tsukasa (An) so different for? I really wish I knew. I wonder what happened to her too... Concept Questions" 1. Did Tsukasa already have an account when she played in the game, or did somehow as if by magic, as soon as she went into a coma, she went inside the game with a account that was already created for her? (Which reminds me on the fact that the Epitaph Users are special, but how did that happen?) 2. How did Tsukasa go into a coma? Simply by Morganna calling him/her to "The World" in some unusual way? :1.) He created his own account; he made it male in order to discern himself from his life. :2.) He was Data Drained by a Guardian. Maggosh 18:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) "Romantic" relationship? I was wondering if there is more evidence that "After the events of SIGN, An begins a romantic relationship with Mariko Misono" other than their flirting in The World? I can see where one might jump to such a conclusion but I didn't see this confirmed or indicated anywhere in the short endscene...are we just assuming this or did I miss some real proof? It's a pretty big assumption to make that their real-world relationship was anything more than a close friendship, otherwise. Not that there's anything wrong with that. :Cute addition at the end. .hack//ZERO pretty blatantly states they're dating. Don't forget not everything in .hack is on TV or in America.--Biccy 17:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay cool, I was wondering where that came from and got my answer. Thanks :) lol. Yuri! ^^ I always figured that Yuri is cute. :) And you can't really deny the fact that it might be Yuri since Endrance is literally bi or straight to gay when it comes to him being in love with Haseo. lol. That marriage event with Endrance... XD That was definitely for the Yaoi fan girls. ^^ I wonder how many gay players did that compared to Yaoi fan girls. I can imagine normal players might do that purely out of curiosity though. Fortunately I'm not a homophobe, so I went ahead and looked at every Marriage/Friendship scene. lol. Doing it with Piros, Natsume, and the 3 Azure Knights was just wrong and a complete mistake. XD But yeah, I love Tsukasa and Subaru! ^^ lol. Part of me really relates to Tsukasa a lot. And Subaru is so nice... ^^ Anyways, I think Subaru might actually be bi or neutral and not even care about sexual orientations for the fact that An's character online is considered male, therefor Subaru like everyone else must have thought Tsukasa was a boy before they knew he was a girl. Seriously, I can't imagine Subaru as pure lesbian. The whole "straight coupling is actually lesbian" thing is way too odd for me... lol. Off topic, I know, but it reminds me of Lucky Star. Konota is a girl and on a MMO she's a guy, and a romantic thing can happen in it, and she got a guy that it's a girl in the game, so that's like, completely bizarre. XD Lucky Star is awesome. ^^ But yeah, it's highly possible that Subaru and Tsukasa are actually in love with each other, but what I figured is that Subaru was just trying to be really sweet and care for him/her so much, therefor they actually went out with each other because of that. I think that's incredibly sweet. ^^ My first girlfriend, now my ex of course as you would say, or some friend anyway, said a long time ago that they thought Subaru and Tsukasa were just really good friends, but I even read up on the thing that happened in Sign and well... with the end, I think it's stated that they really are dating if you really pay attention. 1. BT tries to warn Subaru that Tsukasa is really a girl in the real world, but thinks otherwise because it doesn't really matter. 2. Tsukasa is wondering whether or not he's a boy or a girl in the real world, and is worried that if he's really a girl, whether or not that would be okay with Subaru and she said it was. Knowing this, people like me maybe must have forgotten or not really noticed as much as we should have. ^^ Hmm...personally, I don't think they are romantically involved. Now I'm not homophobic or anything, I'm actually a very strong supporter and normally I'd be all for it, but something about those two together just...doesn't sit right with me. I'd like to think of it more like this; Subaru thought Tsukasa was a boy for so long, she just kinda developed a crush on him. When she found out he might really be a girl, she didn't really mind because Subaru is just sweet and loves unconditionally like that. Maybe she thought that because of that, it could work anyway, but I'd like to believe that in the end they just ended up as very close, intimate friends. I just really can't see them as anything more than that. And maybe they did go out for a short time before they realized that, but also remember they were both fairly young during sign, and may have just been confused or experimenting or something like that. Anyway that's just my thought on it. But unless there is direct proof where it is directly stated, the article should be changed to state that the relationship was only implied. They went on a date in ZERO, so there y'go. Definite proof. --AuraTwilight 18:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Akuma Uchitoru 08:30, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Fan\\Sign 18:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) P1) Tsukasa & Subaru are either exclusively a heterosexual couple of the same gender or exclusively a bisexual couple. P2) Individuals in a bisexual couple would be vague about which gender are their sexual preferences over time. P3) Individuals in a couple whose sexual preference are clearly defined over time yet ambiguously applied to the two sets of genders would be a heterosexual couple of the same gender. P4) Tsukasa & Subaru’s sexual preferences are clearly defined over time yet ambiguously applied to the two sets of genders. C1) Tsukasa & Subaru are a heterosexual couple of the same gender and not a bisexual couple. Tsukasa was questioning his\her own gender before "he" transitioned into a "she" in the real world. I think that the element of the male Tsukasa had not completely disappeared from the female An Shoji when she was involved with Mariko(Subaru), and it is to this remaining male section alone that Mariko(Subaru) engaged in a romantic relationship with (this is what the episdoe "Return" seemed to tell me, anyway.) If this is true, I believe it is entirely possible that their sexualities are clearly defined as heterosexual, but ambigously applied due to the way "The World" compelled An Shoji to think (and others to think of him). (P.S. - Not I'm not a homophobe, but I am hardly homophillic when it comes to fiction) AI? What proof? Enzeru 11:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Read Helba's email. Kulaguy 13:45, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::To elaborate, Helba implies rather heavily that they're AIs. I think she said they were found wandering around Net Slum. She doesn't outright say they are, but the implication's strong enough.--Biccy 15:51, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::That and they all have buggy memory/personality issues, and are able to see the Bracelet, and on top of that, neither of the three characters canonically return to Za Warudo. --AuraTwilight 16:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) (Here is the email from the games. As for Unision its not outright disproven however, there is only one possiablity open for it to remain with the main storyline)--Outlaw630 19:48, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Subject: RE: Maybe… >The Tsukasa in “The World” right now isn’t the Tsukasa that logged out…? Is he even a player? Keen insight. The current Tsukasa, Subaru and Sora may be wandering AI’s created by the player’s memory in a trashed character data. But like I said… It is your job to find out the truth. Either way, the personalities still don't match their human incarnations who were involved with Aura's awakening. And due to Helba's position as Ms. Exposition, she's not one to ever doubt without some DAMN good reason. AuraTwilight 17:38, 25 September 2008 (UTC) lol. Helba is kickass. XD She definitely knows a lot. ^^ It's weird though to think it even means Sora though. I figured that from the level 99 weapons on Tsukasa and Subaru and the incredibly low level (they couldn't have been that low level can they? And from there, can they even have a level 99 weapon?) that they are AIs, especially from the personality and memory issue as that one person stated. But Sora... no... you freed him, so shouldn't you have the real guy? And he's high leveled, and acts about the same way and yet doesn't. Sora said he changed, and maybe it's true. Haseo did it and yet didn't. He changed a LOT according to Roots, but throughout the game he was pretty much the same, even in Xth-form, and yet he's still different since he realized his hidden truth and tried to work it out, and even talked to his other psyche said to be Skeith/Sora. So yeah... Sora might be an AI too, but sadly Tsukasa and Subaru probably is, for sure. I guess it doesn't matter that much in a way, but I wish I could use the REAL Tsukasa and Subaru if you know what I mean. ^^ Still, in a way, using AIs can be cool. Like using Mia that's really Macha the Temptress for a time, and even again when she comes back. Dude, I hate how a lot of the main characters were replaced by the lesser characters. I was sort of dying to use Orca, no kidding. :( Besides, it's so awesome when you give characters like him a good item. XD "Damn! Thanks man!" The way he says that is so funny. XD No offense, I love Elk, but Elf sounded really funny too when you give him a good item. XD "Thank you! I'm so happy!" lol. But yeah, using AIs such as the Azure Knights also around the end for G.U. is pretty cool too. ^^ But yeah... like... with the personality thing and all... it makes me wish I could talk to the real Tsukasa and Subaru and what not. Akuma Uchitoru 08:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Regardless of Helba's emails, as Biccy pointed out: it was'' implied''. There is no circumstancial evidence stating that Tsukasa or Subaru's player-characters were AI, while there is ample evidence proving that the events that took place in the World while they were in comas were retained upon revival. Something that would be quite impossible if these were "wandering AI’s created by the player’s memory in a trashed character data". Tsukasa 08:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Your being too suspcious. The information was later confirmed in Epitaph of The Old Testment, and as I recall a few other times as well before then as well. I could go on and on but, its really just for explanation's sake, not anything you ought to be drilled over, so here's compliments to on a good eye and have a nice day. Treasure Hacker 06:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Keychain Why is the keychain "inexplicable"? Anyone with enough money could go to a craftsman and get a keychain made. Furthermore, Macha was seen by several players other than Tsukasa and kept being reported as a "hacked" character that had several people investigating it. It's not impossible that: 1) An knows how to draw, and made a sketch of the keychain and then had someone make it for her. 2) An had a screenshot of Macha handy to use as the base. 3) An is just that damn good at giving a description and found someone who could do what she wanted. The fact she has a Macha keychain is hardly inexplicable. O_o :Wasn't that at the end when she just woke up and got out of the hospital? Answers: (1) not enough time (2) no computer to save a screenshot to (3) not enough time. If it wasn't at the end, she was kinda comatose the whole time.--Falcon At 03:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::None of the above or any of the below. The article states the keychain appears during Unision. Ann had the time and could easily get the resoures. Just a bad choice of words. Outlaw630 17:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The information in this article comes from a work in progress or a work that has not yet been released in English. What work is that? Am I missing something?--Falcon At 02:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming LINK before we split articles. That said, someone do the ol' once-over and take it of update/cleanup soon.--OtakuD50 04:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC)